Reina (TToTT)
Reina (リコリス, Licorice) is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Reina lives in Konohana Village with her uncle, Mako. After having attended an agricultural university and getting a doctorate at a young age, Reina returned to her hometown after graduation. She works as a botanist, and spends most of her time studying plants and flowers in the mountains. She speaks in a determined tone and can be somewhat hard to approach. Reina struggles to get along with others, however in front of plants, she becomes a kind and gentle person. She loves nature, and is naturally easy to please with gifts of mushrooms, flowers, edible herbs, and other items you can find in the mountains. She is often at home studying her plant specimens or can be found studying the flora outside at the mountain. She also enjoys reading and often goes to town hall for research. If you want to marry Reina, you must also befriend her uncle. She lives with Mako in the southeastern part of town. The house is infested with vines, flowers and plants. 'Schedule'Bachelorette Reina fogu.com 'Gifts'Bachelorette Reina fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' *Witness all 4 of Reina's flower events *Have her at a fully bloomed Red Flower *Must be Year 2 or later *Own the Big Bed *Befriend Mako to 30,000FP. This is equivalent to 4 flowers. 'Date Information'Bachelorette Reina fogu.com Date Times: ''Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays (11am - 4pm)'' Date Locations: Good: Yun's Tea House, The Spring, By the Tree Okay: The Grove Bad: The Mountain 'Flower Events'Bachelorette Reina fogu.com Purple Flower Event *'Requirements: '''Reina is at a purple flower level. *'Date Location:' The Spring You can ask Reina out on a date on a Saturday, Sunday or Monday between 11am and 4pm. During good weather when Reina's at a purple heart or higher, take Reina to the spring to see the first event. The two of you start to talk when Reina notices a plant by the water's edge. She explains that it was only a bud the last time she was here and starts to mutter to herself about the plant's growth. Realizing that you're still here, she apologizes for getting lost in thought like that. It's easy to lose track of time when she starts to think about plants. If you accept Reina's apologies and tell her it's not a problem (+3000FP), she will thank you for keeping her company today even if she did get carried away. If you tell Reina that you're not really having fun (-2000) she becomes annoyed that you find her boring and leaves. ---- '''Blue Flower Event' *'Requirements: '''Reina is at a blue flower level and you've seen the purple heart event. *'Date Location:' The Spring After seeing Reina's first event, ask her for a date at the spring between 11am and 4pm on a Saturday or Sunday. As with your first visit to the spring, Reina starts to look at the plants in the area again. She tells you that she's been checking on the plants since the last time the two of you were here. She's worried though because the plants don't look as if they're very healthy. She asks if you wouldn't mind coming home with her so she can examine the plants with proper equipment. The two of you go back to Reina's house and Reina is able to determine that the plant's roots are diseased. She explains that the plants should be able to grow normally if she changes the soil to something of better quality. She starts to get lost in thought again when she notices you looking at her library. Reina tells you that all of these books are necessary for the research that she does. If you tell Reina that you think plants are fascinating (+3000FP), she tells you that plant are incredibly versatile and that is what makes them so interesting and fascinating. She researches plants to get more information but also because she hopes to find a new species of plant someday. If you tell Reina that plants are soothing (+1000FP), she will warn you that not all plants are helpful and to be careful. After the conversation, Reina says that she wants to research this plant a little bit more and goes right back to work. ---- '''Green Flower Event' *'Requirements: '''Reina is at a green flower level and you have seen the previous events. *'Date Location:' The Grove On a Saturday or Monday between 1pm and 4pm, invite Reina to the grove. The weather must be sunny, Reina must be a green heart and you must have seen the previous two events. You and Reina start to talk and she tells you that the plant she saved last time you saw her is doing much better! She invites you to come back to her place so that you can come and see for yourself. The two of you go back to her laboratory. When Reina sees the plant, she all of a sudden starts to talk to it! She becomes a little embarrassed but explains that plants grow to be healthier when they're talked to. Most people think that Reina is a bit strange for talking to plants, but if you tell her that it's a fantastic thing to do (+3000FP), she will be relieved that you feel that way. She even teases you and says that you must be a bit weird yourself! She invites you to come and look at the plant again if you want. Alternatively, if you tell Reina that talking to the plants is weird (-3000FP), she will feel as if you are mocking her and asks you to leave. ---- '''Yellow Heart Event' *'Requirements: '''Reina is at a yellow flower level and you have seen the previous events. *'Date Location:' By the Tree You can meet with Reina for her last event by asking her for a date by the tree between 2pm and 4pm on Saturday, Sunday or Monday. Reina must have a yellow flower level and you must have seen all of her previous heart events. When the two of you meet, Reina seems to be distracted. Reina confides in you that while she loves her research with plants, she sometimes worries about her relationships with people. Reina worries that people may find her hard to get along or that they don't like her. Although Reina can't change how people feel about her, there are certain people she would really like to spend time with and she doesn't like to always be alone. After spending so much time together, Reina asks you what you think of her. If you tell Reina that you think she's cute (+3000FP), she becomes extremely embarrassed. You caught her off guard and now she doesn't know how to respond! When Reina tries to get away from the situation, she runs into a tree instead! Reina blames you for making her run into the tree with your weird remarks. She manages to get up and run home. If you instead tell Reina that you think she's a serious person (-2000FP), she tells you that she appreciates your honesty but seems a little saddened by it. 'References''' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters